


i'm his pretty party favor

by brookeswritings



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Overstimulation, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: Kinktober Day Seven: overstimulation/size kink
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946080
Kudos: 50





	i'm his pretty party favor

Seven: overstim/size kink

Every time Aaron came home from a long case, he was always intense, it’s what you loved about him. The way that he would manhandle you and leave bruises on your hips from his grip and you would spend the days after just pressing down on them and reveling in how they felt. It always started off very similar as well, each time that he would come home and you would offer yourself up as stress relief, it got you off and filled you with excitement, this was your love language.

This time wasn’t very different, you greeted him like always asking how the case went and he wouldn’t go into detail but instead asked for your color to continue going. Very much green was your answer, the idea of him overpowering you made you drip between your thighs. This time he had a better idea as he pushed you onto the bed and started kissing his way up to your core. His hands were so big that the first two fingers he slid into you already had you desperate for more. 

Light teasing left his mouth as he was mocking your moans and whimpers. He continued his work on getting you to the edge as quickly as possible and when you finally passed over that peak, he entered you and began going harder. The overwhelming feeling of fullness coupled with your orgasm was almost too much, but you couldn’t decide if you wantedit to end or if you wanted even more.

He was so large inside of you that you felt full and wanton with every thrust until you were cumming again as he hit your sweet spot. It was nice to pretend to be brainless and just useful for fucking as you could feel him reach his climax inside of you.


End file.
